Bouncy House Celebrations
by elin2002
Summary: Tommy and Kim have some fun in a rented bouncy house...


_**(I don't own Power Rangers I just like to play occasionally, please let me to continue to do so. BTW let's imagine its 2002-2003.)**_

Celebration. That's what this was, especially to Jason Scott. It was a chance to gather all of his friends together and celebrate the fact they were graduating college, and that Tommy and Kim had been back together for 6 months and hadn't tried to kill each other; which in their former line of work was an amazing thing. He had talked his parents into letting him throw an end of school party while they were away for the weekend complete with a bouncy house for the 20-somethings which Mr. and Mrs. Scott didn't totally understand but agreed because frankly the kids deserved some fun.

The party had been in full swing all day, complete with copious amounts of alcohol. People enjoyed the pool and the bouncy house although some were confused.

"Does Jason expect little kids?" Asked one guy who had been in English class with a few of them.

"Oh no, that's for the adults." Said Kim walking by and hearing the question.

"He expects us to jump around like little kids?"

"Not if you don't want to. But loosen up it's a party." Said Tanya.

The girls had all gathered at the patio table to gossip about the men in their lives and about the fact that Tommy and Kim were moving to Reefside 3 towns over in a few weeks.

"So you guys bought a house?" Asked Aisha. "I didn't know you guys were looking."

"Sort of." Said Kim drinking her wine.

"How do you sort of buy a house?" Asked Tanya bringing over a bottle of white wine and placing it on the table.

"His parents left it to him." Said Kim.

"Wait, his parents are still alive." Said Trini.

"His biological parents. See David gets the land he lives on from their father's side and Tommy gets the land his mother's side owned in Reefside. Each of them gets an equal parcel."

"Holy crap." Said Tanya.

"There's a house there too."

"What's that look like?" Asked Trini.

"Needs some work. But just updating." Said Kim.

After everyone had eaten and got tossed into the pool a sufficient amount of times. Everyone decided it was time to end that part of the festivities and relax, just their core group. After quietly having a few drinks the group set up their beds everyone had bought them recently for these occasions when they didn't want to or simply couldn't drive home.

Jason decided to check on his friends making sure everyone had what they needed and to lock up the house. Jason noticed everyone had pillows and blankets and started to lock up.

"Don't lock the back door yet." Came a quiet voice.

"Hey Rock."

"Hey."

"Why can't I lock the door?"

"Tommy went outside." Said Tommy with a shrug.

"And Kim followed. I'll go get them before they get bit by mosquitos and I have to hear Tommy whine about it." Said Jason with a laugh.

_**(HALF HOUR BEFORE)**_

Tommy was restless. Kim knew he wasn't asleep yet. before she could ask him what was wrong he was off their air mattress heading for the back door. That's when she got up, grabbed his sweatshirt and headed out to find the man she had loved since she was 15.

"Handsome?"

"Hey I came out here so I wouldn't wake you."

"I wasn't fully asleep to begin with. What's wrong?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the moon reflect on the pool and the bouncy house move with the slight breeze that had come since they shut the party down.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"About what?"

"Moving to Reefside? Us moving to Reefside? We always talked about raising our family here in Angel Grove, taking our kids to our spot at the park."

"Tommy we can still do that, Reefside is only three towns away."

"We also said they'd go to the same schools you did."

"Tommy we have a great opportunity in Reefside your parents left you a house and land. You would be crazy not to use it."

"But…"

"But what?"

"I didn't earn it, I mean we didn't have to work, save, and then search forever for it."

"That's what this is all about? Your pride?"

"Kim this isn't mine."

"Tommy your parents left it to you the same way they left David and Sam's house to them. It is your's."

"Kim, I shouldn't be rewarded for killing my parents."

"You stop that right now and listen to me Thomas! You didn't kill your parents, you aren't capable of something so horrific."

"They're dead and it is my fault."

"No nature did that and a drunk driver hitting them head on. Not you."

"But it was my fault they were out there in the first place."

"Tommy." Said Kim tiredly. "Your mother was in labor with you, your father had to get her to the hospital. Sam told you she had difficult pregnancies with you guys otherwise she would have delivered on the reservation."

"She was overdue."

"So?" Asked Kim. "You were running on 'Tommy Standard Time' in utero." She stated trying to make him smile. "We are going to receive this amazing gift and make a home for our future. Tommy even with our savings from racing and the Pan Globals we would never be able to afford the house or the amount of acreage that comes with it unless we won the lottery. But what we can do is take some of that savings and make the house ours."

"Fine, but I'm still not okay with this."

"I know but once we make it ours, I think you will be. Now what do you say we got jump in the bouncy house before we go to bed. We haven't properly celebrated our graduation yet."

"Lead the way Miss Hart."

Tommy and Kim jumped around in the bouncy house for a few minutes before they started chasing each other around. Tommy caught Kim around her waist and pulled her to him. A kiss meant to last a couple seconds lasted longer than either expected and both felt the change in the kiss going from a loving moment to a lust filled one.

"Really in a bouncy house?" Said Kim.

"Would you rather in a room filled with our friends, Beautiful?"

"Bouncy house it is Handsome. Do unmentionable things to me."

"Your wish is my command."

Tommy started to remove his sweatshirt off of Kim's lithe body, while Kim worked to Tommy's tank top. After a little work the couple laid down on the vinyl of the bouncy house. It was up there with one of the strangest places the couple had done it, along with every zord they had piloted together. They lost their virginities to each other fairly early in their relationship. It was right before Tommy lost the green powers for good and the Dragonzord was in the zord by for repairs. Not the most romantic place or how Kim had always envisioned it but no one else could say they lost their virginity in the Dragonzord cockpit.

With every thrust Tommy made into Kim the house move and made the feeling that much more intense.

"Oh good god right there Tommy." Said Kim loudly.

"Ohhh, shh we'll wake everyone up."

"Who cares just keep doing what you're doing." Said Kim breathlessly.

"I don't think that's me." Said Tommy with a laugh.

"Keep going I'm almost there. Go faster." Tommy gripped her hips a little tighter and moved within her at a more furious pace than either remembered happening before. The couple quietly rode out their orgasms.

"Wow." Said Kim blowing her hair out of her face.

"I second that motion." Said Tommy pulling her into his side.

"I don't think we have any motion left." The couple laid there for a couple minutes basking in the afterglow when they heard a voice that broke the love spell they had been under.

"Tommy? Kim? Where are you guys?"

"Uh, hang on Jase." Said Tommy grabbing their clothes and rushing to dress.

"Really? You guys decided to talk in the bouncy house?"

"Um, yeah." Said Tommy helping Kim out of the bouncy house.

As the trio got closer to the house Jason noticed something he really didn't want to know, but couldn't stay quiet about.

"Really Guys _in_ the bouncy house?" Said Jason for the second time.

"We already said yes, what is you issue?" Asked Kim.

"Tommy's shirt is backwards and you have his sweatpants on."

"So I wear his clothes all the time. It's not a big deal Jase."

"And Tommy has pants that have peace signs on them that are a good six inches too short?"

"Oops." Said Tommy as he had been the one to grab their clothes.

"Smooth." Said Jason with a laugh. "You might want to change before you come in. Rocky and I think Adam are awake."

"We'll be right in." Said Kim.

"Okay night guys." Said Jason heading inside and then passing through the living room. He then noticed both Rocky and Adam wide awake talking to one another while Aisha and Tanya slept next to them.

"Did you find them?" Asked Adam.

"Two words 'bouncy house'."

"They were talking in the bouncy house?" Asked Rocky with a smile.

"Not exactly, I think there might have been some 'ooh's and ahhs' involved."

"Oh gross. In the bouncy house?" Asked Adam.

"Night Guys." Said Jason walking upstairs to join Trini in his bed.

By the next morning everyone knew just what Tommy and Kim had been up to the night before. In fact that was what alerted Billy to the fact he had missed something kind of important. He was making the coffee when he saw Tommy outside with the hose spraying down the giant inflatable.

"You know they'll probably do that when we return it." Said Billy stepping outside with two cups of coffee.

"Yeah, probably. I was bored everyone was still sleeping."

"You and Kim were up pretty late last night."

"What makes you say that?"

"My air mattress was right next to yours, there's a hicky on your neck, and there was a conversation about the bouncy house late last night."

"I was having guilt and pride issues. Kim followed me out here one thing led to another, bouncy house."

"We talking about Reefside?"

"Yup. I feel like I don't deserve it. I didn't earn it. The only thing I did was be born."

"That's a pretty big thing to most people." Said Billy as he took a sip of his coffee. Tommy gave him an annoyed look. "Hear me out. I know how you were born wasn't ideal but if you weren't born we might all be bowing to the cone bra and Kim would be Zedd's wife."

"Oh God. Okay I get your point. Thanks Man."

"No problem." Said Billy.

_**(3 MONTHS LATER)**_

"You're pregnant, congratulations." Said Kim's doctor.

"How far along am I?"

"Three months, are you sure you had no symptoms until now?"

"Looking back missed period and nausea make sense. I thought it was stress we just finished remodeling our house and my boyfriend just started an internship. Plus he's not the best cook."

"Is he the baby's father."

"Yeah, him or the bouncy house." The doctor gave her a curious look. "Nevermind."

"Well I will write up your prescriptions and have you be on your way."

"Thank you."

After filling her prescriptions Kim headed home where she found Tommy putting the porch railing up.

"Hey Beautiful, how was the doctor's?"

"Good, I have a confession though."

"Yeah what's that, hand me the hammer." Kim picked it up and handed it to him.

"I had a one night stand with a Scooby-Doo bouncy house three months ago and it has produced a child."

"What?" Asked Tommy with a laugh attaching the railing to the post with a nail.

"You and/or the bouncy house knocked me up. I'm three months to the day pregnant."

"Are you serious?" He asked putting the hammer down and reaching her in two strides.

"Yup. I scheduled the ultrasound for tomorrow."

"Why didn't you get one today?"

"Because I wanted you there with me. You don't have classes or work right?"

"Nope I'm all yours." Said Tommy pulling her to him. "We're really pregnant?"

"No I'm pregnant the day your stomach looks like you swallowed a basketball, your ankles swell, and then push a watermelon out of your vagina is the day we'll be pregnant. But I do love you for creating this child with me."

"I love you too." Said Tommy getting her meaning.

The next day after their appointment Kim took to her MySpace account to make a very special announcement.

KIMBERLY HART: HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT! LOOK BELOW POST WE'RE CALLING IT SCOOBY JR.

JASON SCOTT: Is that what I think it is?

KIMBERLY HART: What do you think it is?

TRINI KWAN: ARE YOU REALLY PREGNANT?!

AISHA CAMPBELL: Kim if this is a joke NOT FUNNY!

KIMBERLY HART: No joke 3 months along.

ROCKY DESANTOS: Bouncy Baby! WAY TO GO TOMMY!

TOMMY OLIVER: Thanks Rock!

TANYA SLOAN: Congratulations Guys!

ADAM PARK: Are we allowed to tell the baby where it was conceived?

KIMBERLY HART: Do you value your family jewels Adam?

BILLY CRANSTON: Congratulations Guys, and we won't tell the baby until he or she is old enough to understand the aphrodisiac properties bouncy houses hold.

DAVID TRUEHEART: So when do we find out boy or girl?

TOMMY OLIVER: 2 months.

ZACK TAYLOR: I will never look at a bouncy house the same way.

JASON SCOTT: None of us will. Do you have a due date?

KIMBERLY HART: Jan 25th.

JASON SCOTT: so Feb 29th

KIMBERLY HART: SHUT UP JASON!

_**(SIX AND A HALF MONTHS LATER)**_

"No more bouncy houses ever!" Said Kim through a contraction.

"That's okay you and Tommy have plenty of other children's toys to defile.

"Ohh, where is he?"

"On his way. I spoke with him a couple minutes ago he had that meeting about his research, remember? Why he needs to combine robots and dino DNA is beyond me but whatever."

"He better hurry up." Said Kim as Tommy ran in the door.

"I'm here, Beautiful."

"You're late."

"I'm always late."

"Well you're here just in time. Kim it's time to push." Said the doctor.

"That's my cue later Guys."

"Thanks Jase." Said Kim.

"Always. Bye."

Twenty minutes later Christian Thomas Oliver was born.

_**(FOUR YEARS LATER)**_

"We are not getting a bouncy house." Said Kim jokingly.

"Why don't you think it's time Scoob gets a sibling?" Said Tommy.

"Stop calling him that."

"Come on let's start making Scrappy-Doo."

"We already did."

"What?"

"On the Slip and Slide two months ago."

"We're going to have a 'Slippy'?"

"Shut up."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

THE END


End file.
